


Blue is my Favorite Color

by PurpleOffbeat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Maria reincarnated as Sonic, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOffbeat/pseuds/PurpleOffbeat
Summary: Sonic and Shadow decide to spend a day together. They talk about books, interests and other things they didn't know about each other.Turns out, Sonic might have once been much closer to Shadow than the both of them realize...Sonadow oneshot. Just a relaxing day together. Yep, that's it.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Blue is my Favorite Color

"Blue is my favorite color."

"Is it now?"

"Yeah. It's the most beautiful color..."

\---

The same old music plays on the radio as they gaze out the large window. The earth looks immense, and the sight is always breathtaking, no matter how many times you've seen it from space.

"I mean look at it! It's the color of the Earth, and what a beautiful planet we have the privilege to live on... or, well... you know."

"Yeah, I know." Shadow smiles. He wonders what it's like to be there, even for just a day.

"And you?"

He cocks his head at her. "What?"

"What about your favorite color?"

 _I don't have one_ , is what he wants to say, but realizes it might sound rude or aloof, so instead he says, "I like whatever you like, Maria."

She giggles. It's a lovely sound. "Oh Shadow, you don't have to say that, you know? You can like whatever you like, you're a different person than me after all! Well, hedgehog."

" _But it's true_ " is what he wants to say too. He's still figuring out so much about himself, and doesn't even know such things yet.

Maria gets up from the couch and turns off the radio. The music from 20 years ago is always the same, there's only one available music frequency on the Ark and it's not like Gerald put much thought into what records he would leave playing on repeat when he was building it. Maria already knew all the songs by heart at this point.

"Let's go to the library, I want to continue that book we were reading together yesterday." She reaches out to him.

He takes it in his own hand and they leave the recreational room together, chatting away.

\---

Shadow groggily rubs his eyes and stretches in bed, then realizes he has just woken up. The sunlight beams through the blinds revealing another beautiful day ahead. The hedgehog doesn't need to look at the clock to know it's around 10 A.M., his body always wakes up at around the same time.

He gets up and goes to make breakfast. After eating, he goes for a morning run through the hills. Shadow intends to spend his day like he always does, in fact.

 _This peace is what she wanted_ , he thinks. _I'm lucky that I get to live it_. The black and red hedgehog smiles genuinely at the thought. Lately, he's been having dreams about his memories, but fortunately nothing tragic. Just his everyday routine with Maria, the days they spent on the spaceship.

He is so deep in thought he doesn't even notice when he's about to bump into something. So he does.

" **Ow!!** What the-" Those words don't come from his mouth. He's too busy falling and feeling the pain of hitting the ground headfirst. It's embarrassing.

It's even more embarrassing when the realization of who it is he tripped over sets in.

"Shadow?! H-hey, what gives? This is no way to greet a friend!"

The G.U.N. agent props himself up by the arms. "Good morning to you too, hedgehog."

"Sorry I'm not so worried about proper greetings when I'm being run over by an asshole like you." Sonic jokes. "In any case, are you hurt? That looked like a bad fall." He gets up, holding a hand out.

Shadow's face, torso and knees hurt, but there's no way he'd ever admit that. He takes the hand, though, while saying "I'm fine, thank you." He dusts himself off.

"That's a relief! Hey, what happened to you, that you didn't even curve me?"

"Hmph." Shadow crosses his arms. He doesn't feel like embarrassing himself further.

"...Don't tell me, that was on purpose?!"

"Obviously not." He grumbles. He's not so spiteful that he'd do that, and it's not like there's anything to be spiteful about. If he has any problems with Sonic, they'd just fight it off.

The blue hero gives his friend a questioning look but then decides to drop the matter. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Just a morning run." Shadow doesn't feel like talking to his former rival, but he might as well humor him.

"Oh, really?! I was out doing the same thing, until I saw this field of blue flowers so I decided to stop by and pick one up..."

Shadow doesn't really care, but the thought that Sonic - of all people - likes flowers is just surprising enough to not run off uninterested.

Sonic picks up a small blue flower off the ground; it's simple but lovely. "See? Isn't it pretty?"

"Y-yeah..." Shadow doesn't really know what to say. Sonic is carrying the conversation all by himself.

"I was just chilling for a bit before continuing my book..." He looks towards a book on the ground.

Now Shadow's just confused. "Since when do you like books?!"

"Haha, impressed? I'm not just running and adventures you know? I know how to kick back and relax too."

"I didn't know you could read." The G.U.N. agent smirks at his own joke.

Sonic, however, bursts out laughing. "Pffhahaha, hey, fuck you too, you know?" He grins ear to ear as he punches Shadow lightly on the arm. "So! Wanna chill and read together?"

Shadow gives his friend a questioning look. "I'm not sure I'd be interested in whatever childish novel you're reading..."

"Woah woah woah, Alice in Wonderland is _not_ childish!" He taps his foot on the ground.

Shadow's eyes widen. Alice in Wonderland. One of Maria's favorite books. Just like Wonderland is a fantastical place where the unreal comes true, Earth seemed like a wondrous planet where all the fun happens, where all the normal kids live their normal lives. Maria could only hope that herself and her spiky friend would be able to go back to Earth and have all kinds of adventures. That her stay on the Ark was only a dream like Alice's adventure in the famed book.

"What's with that look? Heheh, maybe you wanna read it with me?" Sonic smiles cheekily.

There seems to be no end to the blue prick's teasing.

...But maybe it wouldn't hurt to read it for a bit. For old time's sake.

They both sit down on the grass and huddle a bit close to read together. It makes Shadow blush just a bit. Sonic suggests they read it out loud and Shadow grunts at the suggestion, but doesn't seem to mind it when he actually begins getting into it.

Sonic is particularly enthusiastic about his reading, he places emphasis on his words, intonates in a particular way to give the narration more personality, and gives the characters their own voices. He sounds like a teacher reading to his students.

He sounds like a certain someone. It makes Shadow's heart beat faster than normal.

The two hedgehogs enjoy a fun time doing something neither of them ever thought they'd do together. It's strangely pleasant, it makes the normally grumpy hedgehog smile softly, if only for a moment.

Eventually, lunch time comes around. "I'm starving, wanna grab something to eat?"

Shadow almost didn't notice time had flown by that quickly. "Fine by me."

"Follow me, there's a really good hot dog stand in the city nearby!"

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Are chilli dogs all you eat?"

"Okay, how about this! Let's race to the city, loser buys winner lunch!"

"You're on!" The race is more exciting than usual.

And after a countdown, they were off. Blurs of color sped by so quickly you'd miss it if you blinked, but halfway through the race, Sonic remembers something very important... He runs with all his might back to the hills and it doesn't take him 10 seconds to find his precious book. However, by the time he reached the city...

"Fastest thing alive isn't so fast anymore, huh?"

"Hardy-har-har, I forgot the book. Rules are rules though." Sonic said, more enthusiastic about having to pay for lunch than you'd expect...

They go to a restaurant. Fortunately for Sonic's wallet, Shadow didn't order anything too expensive. It's a nice time together, chatting about everything and nothing. Shadow enjoys himself more than he thought he would.

"So I'm like, you can't just ask people why they're hedgehogs!" Sonic snickers.

Shadow facepalms, mostly to conceal his lopsided smile at the stupid joke.

"Oh! Speaking of which, I've been wondering..." the blue hero pauses, looking for the best words to formulate his question. "Why are you a hedgehog?" he settles for the simplest way.

Shadow is momentarily stunned by the tactless question. "Well, I..." but the agent had no answer.

Why _is_ he a hedgehog? What made Dr. Gerald choose this species for the Ultimate Lifeform's body? Such things, not even Shadow himself knew.

Sonic gasps. "Wait, don't tell me you don't know?"

"I..." defeated, Shadow admits "I don't."

For a moment, the both of them stay in silence. Then... Sonic bursts out laughing. Shadow feels his cheeks reddening, and covers his face with a hand.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just... hahaha! You, the 'Ultimate Dork', just look so silly like that!" they earn a couple stares from the other patrons.

"Quiet, you blue idiot!" the embarrassment rises in Shadow. It isn't a particularly unwelcome feeling, considering who's making him blush like that.

Wait, what?!

"A-anyways!" the blue hero wipes a tear, "You see, I still don't know a whole bunch about you."

Shadow didn't understand. Everyone knew about his whole business with Maria and the Ark. What more could he possibly need to know?

"Like, what books do YOU like? What music you listen to, what kinds of things you like to do, your favorite color..."

As Sonic rants away about what kinds of things to ask Shadow about, one of them resonates with him, 'your favorite color'. It reminds him of the lovely dream he had the night before.

"Well, I... I'm not sure I know about all those things myself..."

"Do you need some help with that?" Sonic's tone is genuine. He's basically asking Shadow to spend more time with him.

And Shadow doesn't mind at all.

"Sure."

\---

The sun is bright and the beach is as lovely as always. There are very few people around, it seems. It feels just right.

The two hedgehogs take a stroll together. Shadow reflects on what kinds of things he enjoys.

"Well, first off, when it comes to literature, I guess I prefer poems..."

"Ooh, fancy! As expected of Shadow, heheh." Sonic smiles.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you like books at all, Sonic. I've always pegged you for a hyperactive kind of person, never a reader."

"Nope! I've always loved books. Especially young adult novels and such. Like for example, I wanna get into the Percy Jackson series. Stuff about the Apotan Gods is always interesting to me."

Shadow gives his blue friend a questioning look. "You're less one-dimensional than I thought."

Sonic looks annoyed "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Still, Apotan Gods, eh? Maria also liked that sort of stuff, but I never had the patience to learn all those names and such."

"It's still easier to comprehend than freaking _poems_ , dude."

"You clearly don't understand. Poems reach deep into your soul, they connect with you, looking for the hidden meaning in one is the same as looking for the real meaning of a song. They're the reflection of your feelings, a mirror to look into your heart... What?"

Sonic gives Shadow a teasing look. "You look adorable when you talk all passionate like that." He grins.

Shadow tenses up. The words clearly get to him.

"HAH! You're blushing!"

"...I am not..." he grumbles.

"Are too!"

"Quiet already." The black and red hedgehog crosses his arms, having no intention of continuing this pointless banter.

All this teasing reminds him of an old friend.

"Hey, let's go there and sit down, the sun's getting to me." Sonic points to a couple of palmtrees that are close by together.

The shade of the trees is just what both hedgehogs needed in the harsh afternoon sun. They sat down in the same corner of the sand.

Sonic yawns. "You mind if I take a little nap?" He doesn't bother waiting for an answer, immediately lying back and making himself comfortable.

Shadow doesn't know how to react. His friend can just relax like that, wherever it may be, huh? It's enviable.

He decides to do the same thing. He lies back and closes his eyes. The sound of the waves crashing is incredibly soothing... However, Sonic begins snoring not too long after. Despite that, Shadow is able to ignore it, and lets his consciousness slip away...

\---

"-adow? Shadow..." Sonic is slowly rocking Shadow awake.

"Mnhh...?" Shadow likes the sensation of being gently woken up. He waits a moment, then another. He doesn't want it to stop but knows he can't keep up the charade for much longer. He finally rubs his eyes and looks around him.

It's already beginning to get dark. The sun is setting and the sky has turned into a lovely orange hue. Sonic's blue sure contrasts well with the sky... Shadow looks at himself; his chest fur is slightly ruffled, for whatever reason. He straightens it up and looks at his friend.

"Phew, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up! You're a heavy sleeper, you know." He giggles. It's a lovely sound. "The water's starting to rise, we'd better get outta here before it's too late."

"You're just saying that because you have a phobia."

"Shut up!"

"Where should we go then?"

Sonic scratches his chin for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "I know!" He then gets up and holds a hand out to Shadow.

"Are you not going to tell me where you're thinking of?"

"Nope! It's a surprise." Sonic grins.

\---

While walking through the hills again, the two hedgehogs have a nice conversation about their likes, their differences and their similarities.

"You're really such a faker." Sonic shakes his head.

"Same to you."

With that, Sonic seemed to accidentally brush his fingers against Shadow's. It's the third or the fourth time it happens now, so maybe it's not accidental at all. Shadow shoves away the thoughts that arise from it, like "that felt nice" or "do that again" or even "let's hold hands". He's most definitely not thinking that at all.

He can't, however, simply ignore how hot his cheeks feel when he's _not_ thinking about more physical contact.

Suddenly, Sonic puts his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Over there!" He points to a large field of blue in the distance. Sonic rushes towards it, with Shadow not too far behind.

As they approach the field, the black and red hedgehog realizes exactly what it is.

It is the field of flowers where Sonic must've picked his flower from earlier. It's more stunning than you could imagine. Flowers for miles, peacefully flowing with the breeze. A sea of blue on land. Somehow, the sight reminds Shadow of looking at the Earth from afar, and especially with someone so dear to him right next to him...

Shadow couldn't ignore it anymore. Sonic is more similar to Maria than you'd think. In fact, Maria was a lot more free-spirited than it looked at first. Surely, if she had been born in a healthy body, the girl would've been an adventure lover much like Sonic. Maybe there's a reason for all those similarities... but right now, there's something more important at hand.

"Come with me," said the blue hedgehog. He holds out a hand towards Shadow.

He takes it and they begin walking through the flower field carefully. Both hedgehogs are quiet, the fact that they're holding hands not lost on either of them. It feels... right.

When they reach what looks like the top of the hill, they stop.

Sonic turns to Shadow. "So..."

"...so."

The blue hero chuckles, likely to break the awkwardness between them. "I thought you'd like to come here."

Shadow can't lie. "It's beautiful."

"Right?!"

They turn to the side, still holding hands. Sonic scratches his nose. Shadow clears his throat. It seems they still feel awkward about all this.

Sonic then breaks the silence again, "You know, I feel like I've been waiting forever to spend a day like this with you. Like... like it's been years since I last had this opportunity. I just couldn't let it slip away." He then squeezes Shadow's hand a little bit tighter.

Shadow reciprocates. "I'm glad you didn't. This has been a lovely day." He then realizes how wide he's been smiling and how fast his heart is beating.

_Welcome home._

Sonic then faces Shadow again. "Anyway! Anything else you'd like to tell me? A-about yourself I mean."

Shadow then lets go of Sonic's hand, only to place his hands on Sonic's shoulders. "Yeah..."

"Oh?" the blue blur gives his companion a teasing look, while unabashedly wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist. "And what's that?"

Shadow smiles genuinely. "Blue is my favorite color."

Sonic smiles as well, while taking a step closer. "Is it now?"

"Yeah." They begin closing the gap between them. Shadow couldn't care less about the flowers around them, there is something - someone much more important right in front of him. "It's the most beautiful color..."

Their lips meet. The sensation is phenomenal... The ebony hedgehog lets himself get carried away and what begins as a simple kiss turns into something much more passionate; instead of lips simply touching, the both of them are now pressing against each other. Shadow feels... _amazing_. He loves Sonic, all of him. His bravery, kindness, stubbornness, his ability to sacrifice himself for the good of others, his unending love. All of his repressed feelings coming to the surface like that feels more freeing than he could ever imagine; he's sure Sonic feels the same way. Both hedgehogs are so enveloped in the moment that it's dizzying, in the best way possible. Although Shadow can barely concentrate on anything but the kiss, he can think one very simple thought.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to supafroot and one of my irl friends who both beta read this. The latter had the idea of making Sonic interested in Percy Jackson too. Speaking of which, Apotan means from Apotos, the Greece-inspired country from Sonic Unleashed. Also, Sonic was the one who ruffled Shadow's chestfur while he was sleeping on the beach!
> 
> Next, I will be writing a long Sonic x PMMM crossover fanfic! Please look forward to it!
> 
> Edit: some changes here and there have been made by someone I know, who kindly helped make this fic better. 26/June/2020


End file.
